


Best Men

by AnonymousKamalaFan



Series: The Trinity Oneshots [1]
Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kamala Khan fluff, Platonic Relationships, Trio friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousKamalaFan/pseuds/AnonymousKamalaFan
Summary: Kamala Khan has an announcement. Cute friendship fluff ensues.





	Best Men

**Author's Note:**

> His Guys I'm back with another champions/Kamala fic and this one is just a short AU one shot. Imagine all of them are older now like 24/25 ish and that's when this is taking place.

“Okay, so why are we here again?” Miles asked curiously. Both Sam and Miles had gotten a curious text from Ms Marvel to meet her at a Pizza place in New York. It was an inconspicuous one but still quite the establishment which is why whenever they had an announcement they needed to make to the team they agreed to meet here. Hence the desperate curiosity from the Spider-Man as soon as they sat down at their usual booth. 

“Yeah why did you send us a message saying ‘I need you guys’ we were worried for a sec until you clarified you weren’t in immediate danger” Sam added huffing out a distressed sigh. 

“I know, I know I just really needed you guys to meet me ASAP so I tried to make it sound dramatic but forgot we were superheroes” Kamala replied apologetically. She glanced nervously between the two scrutinising eyes. She had been non stop fidgeting with her hands under the table and her leg kept bouncing. Eventually she took a deep breath and muttered “here goes nothing...” and put her hands out on the table. 

At first both Miles and Sam were confused, expecting a verbal announcement but when that was not done they both looked down at Kamala Khans hands. She wasn’t holding anything special and they weren’t hurt or anything, although there was a nice looking ring they hadn’t seen before and....

“Shut Up! Shut the fuck up!! NO WAY DUDE” Miles screamed realisation dawning on him. 

“Wait wait what’s going on? What am I missing?” Sam said oblivious as ever and took another look at her hands and that ring there’s something about it that looks familiar and...

“ YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?!?” 

“We got there eventually“ 

“No fucking way Kamala, are you serious? This isn’t some prank is it?” Miles asked in awe, grabbing her hand and looking at the ring in detail. 

“No pranks, Salman proposed last week in front of the family and Yeah I wanted to tell you guys sooner but I didn’t wanna rush it either so I thought I’d wait a week” she said a small, content smile on her face.

“That’s incredible Kam! We’re so happy for you!” Laughed Sam finally joining Spidey in examining the ring in detail. They talked for a while about how he proposed and when and what he did. She said it was simple but effective, something she had always wanted. As Kamala talked joyously about everything that had happened the two boys looked at her with a brotherly love. Sure both of them had had crushes on her in the past but they had long grown out of those and had become best friends, something they valued way more than a relationship. I mean they had met Salman and interrogated him to his wits end, doing the typical ‘if you break her heart I’ll kill you’ talk and after all that he’d managed to be nothing but sweet and loving to her and kind and friendly with them. She was happy and that was all they really wanted for their friend. So as she came to the end of her engagement story they both had goofy and loving smiles on their faces. It also meant they had not heard her question at the end. 

“Guys?”

“Huh?”

“I asked what would you guys think of being my best men? Obviously Aamir will be the main guy but I wanted my best friends involved too so I wanted to make you two my best men, alongside my maids of honour. I know it’s not the typical set up but I’m sure we could make it work...”

The two boys stared in shock never expecting to be asked such a thing. I mean sure they were close but they never realised how far their friendship had come.

“I mean obviously you don’t have to if you don’t want to and I don’t want it to feel weird but like it would me-“ 

Sam was the first to break out of his trance and lunge across the table embracing her in a tight hug. Miles joining soon after. 

“Of courses we’d be honoured to be your best men” whispered Sam. 

“Thank you” said Kamala softly wrapping her arms around the two boys. Her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. This was just an idea I had floating around my head for a while and thought it was cute so I thought I would post it. Might do more short one shots like this with the Trio but if you hadn't realised I'm a bit of a Kamala fan girl so if I do post more works it'll be centred around her but you never know I have a lot of love for the other characters (especially Miles and Sam) too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and if you did don't forget to leave Kudos!


End file.
